A display device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-111190 is provided with: an island-shaped first light shielding layer, a second light shielding layer that is isolated from the first light shielding layer and has a shape different from that of the first shielding layer, a first semiconductor layer that intersects with the first light shielding layer, a second semiconductor layer that intersects with the second light shielding layer, a gate line that extends in a first direction and is opposed to the first light shielding layer to intersect with the first semiconductor layer, and is also opposed to the second light shielding layer to intersect with the second semiconductor layer, a first source line that extends in a second direction and is opposed to the first light shielding layer, a second source line that extends in the second direction and is opposed to the second light shielding layer, a switching element electrically connected to the gate line and the first source line, and a pixel electrode that is electrically connected to the switching element and opposed to the first light shielding layer and the second light shielding layer, and in this structure, an area where the first light shielding layer and the pixel electrode are made face to face with each other is equal to an area where the second light shielding layer and the pixel electrode are made face to face with each other.
In the display device described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature 1, a pillar-shaped spacer for use in maintaining a cell gap between a pair of substrates is disposed in an area overlapped with a light shielding layer. Therefore, the pillar-shaped spacer is disposed at a position that overlaps with an intersecting portion between the gate line and the source line. The intersecting portion between the gate line and the source line is slightly raised in comparison with the peripheral portion. For this reason, for example, when a positional deviation occurs at the time of sticking a pair of substrates together, the pillar-shaped spacer fails to be made in contact with the intersecting portion between the gate line and the source line, falling in the peripheral portion, with the result that the cell gap cannot be properly maintained. In addition to this, when an external force is exerted in a state where, for example, the pillar shaped spacer is made in contact with the intersecting portion between the gate line and the source line, the pillar-shaped spacer undesirably slides at the above-mentioned intersecting portion, with the result that it sometimes falls in the peripheral portion. In response to the sliding of the pillar-shaped spacer, the surface state of an alignment film disposed at the intersecting portion might deteriorate, with the result that an alignment failure of liquid crystal occurs to subsequently cause a luminescent point defect. In particular, in the case when miniaturization and high precision of the display device are intended, since both of the pillar-shaped spacer and the intersecting portion tend to become smaller, the situation in which the pillar-shaped spacer falls in the periphery of the intersecting portion tends to more easily occur.